Scauldron
Main Page= |Release Date = July 7th, 2014 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Hobblegrunt/Original Animation |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 4.2 *Pitch Rate: 5 *Turn Rate: 7.5 *Acceleration: 10 |Combat = (Lvl.50) *ATK: 250 *FPR: 340 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 50 *HPR: 430 *DEF: 125 *HP: 2600 |Battle = *Firepower: 6.8 *Shot Limit: 14 *Base Damage: 9 (Titan: 10) *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50 Titan: 1064) |Skills = *Burst *Poison |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems *Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }}The Scauldron is a Tidal Class dragon released on July 7th, 2014 that can be purchased for 750 gems (600 for members) from the store. In March 7th, 2019, the Scauldron received its Titan Stage by popular demands. Description From the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki: :"Instead of breathing fire, Scauldrons have the ability to scald their victims. This ability comes from sucking in seawater, heating it in their cauldron-like stomachs, and then blasting their next victim with extreme force and heat. This is how they got their name. One hit from that hot water will finish off most enemies. :"If you want to train a Scauldron, the best way to start is simply to cover yourself in water. Scauldrons are sentimental creatures who love anything that reminds them of home. They also like anything that smells like fish." For more information on the Scauldron, visit here. Trivia *Just like the Hotburple, The War Paint does not replace the Hero skin with the custom skin. This has been fixed since the relese of the Titan; *The Titan Stage was supposed to be released in 2018 as evidenced by the copyright mark in the poster. Glitches *Possibly the glitchiest of Titan releases, the Scauldron model presents three glitches: **The mouth is built in such a way just to be more rounder and wider, shooting stretches the mouth tremendously, making it even wider and unfinished-looking; **One of the neck models is a bit broken and has a visible texture jittering that constantly changes texture depending on the movement; **The wings and shoulders have a second layer that keeps overlaying and underlaying the real model; |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood sde.png|Scauldron Egg scauldron_egg.png|Scauldron egg before hatching Scauldron_defcolor.png|Scauldron default colors scaul egg aft.png|Scauldron hatchling after hatching sdh.jpg|Baby Scauldron baby scaul fly.png|Baby Scauldron flying scauld stand.gif|Scauldron Standing scauld idle.gif|Scauldron Idle scaul sit.png|Scauldron Sitting scaul sleep.png|Scauldron Sleeping (profile) scaul sleep 2.png|Scauldron Sleeping (upper view) scauld swim 1.gif|Scauldron Swimming (back view and animated) scauld swim 2.gif|Scauldron Swimming (upper view and animated) scauld run.gif|Scauldron Running (animated) scauld walk.gif|Scauldron Walking (animated) scauld head 1.png|Neck details scauld head 2.png|Head details scauld wingspan.png|Scauldron's Wingspan scauld underwing.png|Underwing patterns scaul fire.png|Scauldron's fire scauld fire 2.gif|Scauldron Firing (animated) scauld shot.gif|Scauldron's Fire Speed scaul hover.png|Scauldron Hovering scaul fly.png|Scauldron Flying scaul glide.png|Scauldron Gliding scauld brake.png|Scauldron Braking Titan Stage tscauld stand.gif|Scauldron Standing tscauld idle.gif|Scauldron Idle tscauld sit.png|Scauldron Sitting tscauld sleep 1.png|Scauldron Sleeping (profile) tscauld sleep 2.png|Scauldron Sleeping (upper view) tscauld swim 1.gif|Scauldron Swimming (back view and animated) tscauld swim 2.gif|Scauldron Swimming (upper view and animated) tscauld run.gif|Scauldron Running (animated) tscauld walk.gif|Scauldron Walking (animated) tscauld head 1.png|Neck details tscauld head 2.png|Head details tscauld tailfin.png|Tailfin patterns tscauld wingspan.png|Scauldron's Wingspan tscauld comparison.png|Comaprison between an Adult Scauldron and a Titan Scauldron tscauld fire 1.png|Scauldron's fire tscauld fire 2.gif|Scauldron Firing (animated) tscauld shot.gif|Scauldron's Fire Speed tscauld hover.png|Scauldron Hovering tscauld fly.png|Scauldron Flying tscauld glide.png|Scauldron Gliding tscauld brake.png|Scauldron Braking Bioluminescent Patterns Adult Stage biolumi scauld gen 1.png|General view (profile) biolumi scauld gen 2.png|General view (front view) biolumi scauld gen 3.png|General view (top view) biolumi scauld head 1.png|Head and neck patterns biolumi scauld head 2.png|Head patterns close-up biolumi scauld tail fin.png|Tail fin patterns biolumi scauld underbelly.png|Underbelly patterns biolumi scauld upperwing.png|Upperwing patterns Titan Stage biolumi tscauld gen 1.png|General view (profile) biolumi tscauld gen 2.png|General view (front view) biolumi tscauld gen 3.png|General view (top view) biolumi tscauld head 1.png|Head and neck patterns biolumi tscauld head 2.png|Head patterns close-up biolumi tscauld tail fin.png|Tail fin patterns biolumi tscauld underbelly.png|Underbelly patterns biolumi tscauld wingspan.png|Upperwing patterns |-|Skins= Hero Skin scaul hero.png|Scauldron Hero Skin/Default Skin scauld df 3.png|Head and neck scales scaul hero 2.png|Upperwings scaul hero 3.png|Underwings patterns scauld df 5.png|Tail patterns War Paint scaul war paint.png|Upperwing, dorsal and tail patterns scauld wp 2.png|Head patterns (front view) scaul war paint 2.png|Head patterns (profile) scaul hero comp.png|Comparison between a Scauldron with and without War Paint Racing Stripes Racing Colors Category:Dragons Category:TV Series Dragons Category:Tidal Class Category:Skill: Burst Category:Skill: Poison Category:Missing images Category:Combat Dragon Category:Trainable dragon Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Hybrid Model Animation Dragons